superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Pixar Animation Studios
Feature Films 1976-1984 *Allegro Non Troppo (1976) *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1978) *Grease (1979) *The Black Hole (1980) *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1981) *Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark 1982 *Tron (1982) *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) *Grease 2 (1983) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) 1984-1990 *Indiana Jones: The Temple of Doom 1984 *The Terminator 1985 *The Transformers: The Movie 1986 *Back to the Future 1986 *Little Shop Of Horrors 1986 *Ruthless People 1987 *Mannequin 1987 *RoboCop 1988 *Who's The Girl 1988 *Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade 1989 *Troop Beverly Hills 1989 1990-1995 * RoboCop 2 (1990) * Lover Boy (1990) * (National Lampoon's) Christmas Vacation (1991) * Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (1991) * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1992) * Bingo (1992) * Soapdish (1993) * Mom and Dad Save the World (1993) * 3 Ninjas (1993) * RoboCop 3 (1993) * Jurassic Park (1994) * It's Pat (1995) * The Littlest Elf (1995) * 3 Ninjas Kick Back (1995) * Mortal Kombat (1995) 1995–1998 * Ice Age (1996) * Clueless (1996) * Toy Story (1996) * Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (1997) * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997) * Men in Black (1997) * Mr. Magoo (1998) * 3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain (1998) 1999-2007 *The Adventures of Tintin (1999) *Robots (1999) *A Bug's Life (1999) *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2000) *Toy Story 2 (2000) *Sunset and Sci Twi's Wild Adventure (2000) *The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) *The Pink Panther 2 (2000) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2001) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Sunset and Sci Twi's Wild Adventure 2 (2004) *The Incredibles (2004) *Horton Hears a Who! (2005) *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Pony Tunes 2 (2005) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2006) *Cars (2006) *Transformers (2007) (2008–Present.) *Ratatouille (2007) *WALL-E (2008) *Pony Tunes 3 (2009) *Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) *Up (2009) *Terminator Salvation (2010) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Transformers 3: Dark on the Moon (2011) *Rio (2011) *Cars 2 (2011) *The Avengers (2012) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Brave (2012) *Epic (2013) *Monsters University (2013) *Robocop (2014) *Rio 2 (2014) *Transformers 4: Age of Extinction (2014) *Avengers 2: Age of Ultron (2015) *Terminator Genisys (2015) *Inside Out (2015) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Freaky Friday (2016) *Finding Dory (2016) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) *Robots 2: The Botsecond Part (2017) *The Parent Trap (2017) *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) *Cars 3 (2017) *Ferdinand (2017) *Transformers 5: The Last Knight (2017) *Coco (2017) *Moon Zero Two (2018) *Avengers 3: Infinity War (2018) *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) *Incredibles 2 (2018) *The Ugly Duckling and Me 2! (2018) *Bumblebee (2018) *The Jungle Beat Movie (2018) *Avengers 4: Endgame (2019) *Candy's (2019) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Ice Age: Landspace Damage (2019) Upcoming Feature Films Onward Into The Forest Soul Theatrical Shorts = The Adventures of André & Wally B.Luxo, Jr = = .Red's Dream Tin Toy Knick Knack Geri's Game = = For the Birds Boundin One Man Band Lifted = = Presto Partly Cloudy Day & Night La LunaThe Blue Umbrella Party Central Lava Sanjay's Super Team = = Piper Lou Bao = Home entertainment Shorts * ￼The Adventures of André and Wally B. (1984) * Luxo Jr. (1986) * Red's Dream (1987) * ￼Tin Toy (1988) * Knick Knack (1989) * Geri's Game (1997) * ￼For the Birds (2001) * Mike's New Car (2002) * Boundin' (2004) * Jack-Jack Attack! (2005) * One Man Band (2006) * Mater and the Ghostlight (2006) * Lifted! (2007) * ￼Your Friend, The Rat (2007) * Presto! (2008) * BURN-E (2008) SparkShorts program Purl Smash and Grab Kitbull Upcoming Shorts Specials and Television Series = Toy Story TreatsBuzz Lightyear of Star Command Cars Toons Toy Story Toons Toy Story of Terror! Toy Story That Time Forgot = Upcoming Specials and Disney+ Television Series Forky Asks a Question Monsters at Work * The Brave Little Toaster (Walt Disney Pictures, 1987) * The Iron Giant (Warner Bros., August 6, 1999) * Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (Paramount, December 16, 2011) * John Carter (Disney, March 9, 2012) * Planes (DisneyToon Studios, August 9, 2013) * Planes: Fire & Rescue (DisneyToon Studios, July 18, 2014) * Tomorrowland (Disney, May 22, 2015) Category:Distributor Category:CGI Main Title Category:Computer Animation Graphics